The Guardians of Javel
by YugiBeccaLove
Summary: This is a story about six guardians that have to protect the Javel world from danger and the romance between the two most important guardians.
1. The Javel Guardians

So this story is about Yugi a boy with a very troubled life since he's the guardian of a parallel world called Javel and for that he has to face up a lot of enemies but he doesn't do it alone. He has the help of his friends Mia, Crow, Kiki and Jason and each one of them is the guardian of an attribute such as fire, water, earth and wind. So this chapter will be an introduction to the some of the main characters.

Chapter One: The Javel Guardians

It was another sunny spring morning in Domino City, on the streets could be seen people from all ages going to work, others school, and some just going for a walk. In the woods near the city was located the local orphanage where a boy with a strange tri-colored spiky hair was sleeping deeply until the sound of his cell phone woke him up.

''grhh who the hell is messaging me in the middle of the night?'' he shouted annoyed while picking up his phone.

On the message sent by someone named Mia could be read ''Look at your clock'' As he was instructed he looked at his clock and jumped out of his bed in shock

'' Holy Crap! I'm so late!''.

He dressed his uniform, picked up his school bag and quickly went to the kitchen where he picked an apple and putted it in his mouth.

''Good morning and goodbye'' he said as he left, to the children that were having breakfast.

''This boy is a wind head '' the older woman chuckled.

At school Miss Jones was giving her Math lesson until she was interrupted by the door opening showing the spiky haired boy trying to catch his breath from all the running.

''Mister Moto, how dare you come at this hour and interrupt my lesson?''

''Sorry, my bad'' he said as he sat on his desk.

On his side was a red-haired girl with green eyes that joked ''Oh look its sleeping beauty''

''Oh real funny Mia'' The boy angrily responded

''Silence!'' Miss Jones ordered to both.

After school was over Yugi and Mia went to a secret base where they met with Kiki, Crow and Jason. They trained there every day with a wise older lady called Marabelle (the one from the orphanage) that had the link to the Javel world and she knew all of the prophecies and magic spells of that same world.

''Hey you two how was school'' Kiki asked. She had honey colored eyes and brown hair, she was timid, intelligent and down to earth the opposite of everyone else including Mia that just like the three boys didn't like girly stuff (so she always had a ponytail), she would never pay attention to class but she was very good at sports and loved adventures.

''Boring like always'' Yugi answered

''Man those teachers are worst than a romantic film'' Crow said crossing his arms. He had blue a hair that was hold up by a headband and grey eyes. (A/N I know that the original Crow has orange hair but in here he's a water guardian so it's better if his hair's blue)

''Yeah you tell me'' Both Mia and Jason said in a big yawn. Jason had short grey hair and brown eyes.

''Some things never change'' Kiki said sighing and Marabelle laughed

So this is the end of the first chapter. I know it sucks but I'm new at writing so yeah xp


	2. New Revelation

Chapter Two: A new revelation

In the halls of Domino High students were talking with each others in groups, in a corner could be seen Jennifer Roberts, a girl with a very snob attitude, chatting with her three best friends that were just like her. She had her hair in piggy tails with two pompons and was wearing a lot of makeup. On the opposite corner the five guardians were looking at the snobby girls (A/N Kiki, Crow and Jason were also in school but they were in a different class of Yugi and Mia)

"Dude, I wonder how you can actually be with that spoiled diva" Mia said disgusted.

"Yeah me too" Yugi responded

"She brings you nothing but trouble" Kiki said worried

"But then the only reason you're with her is for the sex, so I think you should love someone, not be sexing some slutty girl like her'' Mia stated

''Let's change the subject ok?

''Truth hurts huh?''

''Trust me Mia you don't wanna see me angry''

''Uuhhh I'm so scared''

Later at night in the living room of a dark big house (that almost looked haunted) in the middle of the woods, a boy with white hair wearing a big black coat was sitting in his chair (that almost looked like a royal one).

''I have to get my hands on the Javel power!'' he stated mad

''First you have to get rid of Yugi mister Maddox'' A man with a cape stated

''And those little guardian friends of him'' Said a girl appearing from the dark hall

''I know that, but now I will get them when they least expect it, then victory wil be mine'' He said while laughing a very evil laugh that echoed through the woods.

At the orphanage almost everybody was asleep. However Yugi was still awake, sitting in the kitchen carrying an apprehensive look, a side of him that was regular when he was alone. There was something bothering him but he didn't knew why. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Marabelle approaching him.

''What's on your mind young man'' she asked softly

''Oh hey Nana, well I'm just thinking about some training tactics that's all''

"You think you can fool me like that? I know you better than that and I can see you're worried about something"

The young man sighed and responded ''you're right I am worried, I feel that Maddox will come back stronger so we have to be very careful''

"You know he will never give up so easily, and that battle was just the beginning"

"I know but why can't I have a normal life like everyone else Nana? I mean life had always been so hard for me since I was a kid"

"There's something more, isn't it?"

"Yes… I've been having this strange dream about this girl all the time, but I've never seen her in my life…she looks almost like an angel and even more strange she has a pendant just like mine"

Marabelle knew what this was all about, so she decided to tell him the truth.

''Yugi there's something you need to know about your guardian life… but you can't tell the others yet''

''What is it?''

''You see the oldest prophecy of Javel states that six chosen ones will guard the Javels powers from danger all together''

''I know that… wait… six… but we're five'' Yugi said confused

''I know and that's why I'm telling you this, you see your friends guard the Nature attributes but you guard Javel power which is even stronger that the attributes all together''

''Yeah that's a lot of power for me to handle alone'' he said ironically

''Exactly so for that reason there isn't just one guardian of that power but two, a male and a female.''

''What? Why haven't you told me this earlier?'' Yugi asked shocked.

''Because it wasn't the right time for you to know, but now you have to find this girl and unite with her so you'll be able to defeat Maddox along with the others, but you have to find her by yourself''

"So the girl in my dreams… it's her?" 

"I believe so, my son"

''But how will I find her? I mean she could be on the other side of the world!''

'You both share a bond, that's why you've been dreaming about her, and another thing, she has the other piece of your pendent''

Yugi took of his pendent and stared at it, and then he got up and said firmly

''Ok Nana I will find this girl, even if it means going to the moon and beyond''

''That's my boy, now go get some rest or you'll be late for school'' Marabelle said and watched as the boy nodded and left.

So this is the end of chapter two, in the next chapter the guardians will have an unexpected fight with Maddox and things will get very bad for the five friends. Will it be the end? Will Maddox claim the powers of Javel? Stay tuned to the next episode


	3. Unexpected Rematch

Chapter three: An unexpected rematch

A storm hit Domino City. It was dark and raining intensely while lightning strikes were flashing the sky.

The guardians had cancelled their training and when it stopped raining they all walked home except for Yugi who was having a bad feeling and so was Marabelle. The other four guardians who were going home had split in an alley. Mia and Kiki went in a direction and Crow and Jason went to the opposite. Watching them was Maddox along with two evil sorcerers

''Those fools will learn the hard way to never back down the guard'' Maddox said smirking

''Anyways who will take who? The impatient girl asked.

''You'll deal with the girls and Grunter will have those ignorant boys. Now GO!'' Maddox instructed.

"Yes sir!"

_When you realize your little friends are in danger it will be too late… then you'll fall at my feet Yugi Moto and I'll finally claim all the powers I deserve._ Maddox thought to himself.

Mia and Kiki were walking through a desert street chatting about school (Mia was not enjoying).

Then suddenly the air got colder and the clouds darker. A shadow could be seen following the two girls

''Hey Kiki is it just me who's getting a strange feeling?''

''I don't think so Mia I'm getting it too''

''I guess we better get going before it starts raining again''

''Guess again chick'' a new female voice said.

When the girls turned a blast of energy threw both girls to the floor. Crow and Jason had got the same treatment by a large man. And the two sorcerers attacked the guardians that tried to respond but as much as they tried they always failed at hitting them.

Back at the base Yugi suddenly had a vision of his friends fighting and got up.

''Nana, the others are in danger, I have to find them!''

''Be careful my boy…'' Marabelle said worried. Yugi nodded and left.

In a desert hole in the middle of nothing the guardians that had been lying unconscious on the floor were abruptly woken up by the rain, they all started moaning in pain. They had their hands and feet tied.

''Where are we?'' Jason asked

''I have no idea'' Mia responded

''It has been a long time, don't you think?'' A harsh voice said

They all turned to see the voice's owner.

''Maddox!'' They all gasped

''That's right you fools, and know you'll all suffer the consequences of messing with me''

Back in the woods, Yugi (who had used his pendant to locate his friends) was running like he never had in his whole life for he had to save his friends before it was too late. As he approached a big hole, he saw Maddox, who was preparing an attack to his friends.

''Farewell guardians'' he was saying

''Not so fast Maddox'' Yugi said as he jumped towards him making both fall into the now wet soil.

''Moto, I knew I should had finished you off first'' Maddox said and then fired against Yugi but he was able to escape from the attack.

''Well what can I say there's just some things in life you can't get ride off'' Yugi responded with a smirk and prepared to rematch but suddenly a very strong blast came from behind him throwing him toughly to the floor. It was the evil sorcerers who had thrown a powerful and deadly dark attack at Yugi so he was now on the floor in pain and wasn't able to get up.

"Hey that's a low move!" Mia and Crow screamed, trying hard to cut of the rope.

Maddox ignored them and turned to Yugi ''I guess I'm finally getting rid of you'' he said smirking evilly ready to kill Yugi.

''Yugi get up from there!'' The guardians were yelling but Yugi couldn't move… and Maddox attacked.

_Well I guess this is it _he thought as he closed his eyes

''YUGI!''

But before the fire ball could reach Yugi something shield him avoiding his death.

''What the…'' Maddox started and then was blinded by a very bright light

''AHHH'' Everyone screamed covering their eyes.

''Let's get out of here'' Maddox instructed his sorcerers.

When the lighting was over the guardians slowly opened their eyes and realized they were free from the ties and that the enemy was gone.

'Ahh I tough I was going blind'' Mia said getting up

''Yeah he were almost done for good'' Crow added.

''Guys we have a problem'' Jason said as he and Kiki looked through the area

''What is it?''

''Yugi disappeared.''

''Did Maddox take him?'' Mia asked angrily

"I don't think so, but in the pain he could barely move, so who took him?''

The guardians fell silent while the rain kept falling, their faces looked serious and concerned at the thought that their leader could be in big danger…

So this is the end of chapter three, I've been holding until the moment were Yugi meets someone that will change his life forever and so I'm sorry if I'm rushing things a bit, stay tuned to the next chapter that will be very intense and will have a lemon xD


End file.
